The Unimaginable
by irockyourworld123
Summary: "Well, well, well, isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever saw?"Said a strong and deceptive voice. Byakuya whipped himself around only to come face to face with three mersharks. He held the baby closer to his chest and backed away a little. . "Where are you going, princess? We won't hurt you...much." REWRITTEN AND EDITED YAOI (boyxboy) DON"T LIKE DON'T READ!


**_**The unimaginable!**_**

**_**Hey there everybody! I can't believe this is happening! I'm actually writing this story out and uploading it FOR THE FRIST TIME IN MY LIFE!**_**

**_**So go easy on me! .**_**

**_**REWRITTEN AND EDITED!**_**

**_**Hello there everybody! I know it has been quite some time since i've even touched this story, and i'm sorry i haven't. It's just life came and told it was going to beat the living crap out of me for next two years..lol ^^***_**

**_**Ugh you guys should see some of the crazy stuff that 'life' has thrown in my face. I mean, first my mom and I go broke and live paycheck(...Nothing new there, just this time it was much harder for us to stay afloat in our apartment) then we actually find roommates that want to rent a house, can you belive it!? A house! :D i freaked out! i've never lived in a house in the entire span of my lifetime! *SCREAMS OF INTENSE JOY***_**

**_**Ahem, anyways we finally found house affordable for everybody, and moved in early October! i have my own room, and share a bathroom with mom...that part isn't so great but I'm in a house for the most part i don't care at moment..lol. Anyway after we moved in mom talked me into this home-school program right after we moved in, and since all my friends were senors and had graduated last year, i only had a couple people i only slightly hang out with so i said yes.**_**

**_**At first it was nice in the beginning but knowing me and my procrastinating ways things quickly went to shit, for lack of a better term. SO! lets just say that it's not the program for me, ship back to school, and leave it at that.**_**

**_**SO! That's whats been happinin' in my life for the past two years...sorry for rambling on and on but thought since had been gone for so long it was only far that i share a little bit of what's been going on.:) i than all the people who reviewed, faved, and followed this story for staying with me until i got my shit together! OH and RedCr0w, i still remember your request and it will be made a reality as soon i finish editing the third chapter. It won't be apart of the Unimaginable but it will be made as an offshoot of this series as a possible stand alone fic.**_**

**_**For those who don't know what I'm talking about, a while back redcr0w asked if i could right another story that renji as a pirate and byakuya a mermaid, i still don't know how long it will be but her request called for mpreg and since i love mpreg i agreed, stear clear if you don't like that sorta thing! XD**_**

**_**okay enough talk,**_**

**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the baby girl!**_**

**_**Warning! EVENTUAL YAOI! That means boy/boy ok so you've been warned! Don't like don't read!**_**

**_**Now that's out of the way...Enjoy!**_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun beat down on the sea making each wave sparkle and glisten.

The sky is a sweet powder blue, smeared with little splashes of a creamy white that would remind one of ivory. A soft breeze swept across the tops of the deep blue waters of the Pacific ocean making the moment almost dream like.

Renji let a loud sigh pass through his lips as carried the last box of stuff into his new room. After three years of living in the great city of New York he had decided to come all the way to the edge of California to live with his sister, rukia while he found a better job.

The red head set the heavy box on his queen sized mattress before plopping down next to it, reaching into his back pocket for his iPhone.

Almost instinctively his thumbs moved over the touch screen, unlocking it with a soft click and sending a two quick text messages,

To: Rukia From: Renji

"Hey sis, just got all my stuff into my room. plannin' to unpack and then go down to the dock and take the boat out for a while, maybe do some fishing..."

The message sent with a loud ding before going silent for a bit, and the pineapple head quickly began another text. This time it was a group message to his friends rangiku, yumichika, ikkaku, ichigo or as he has in his contacts,

To: The drunk, The beauty queen, baldy, strawberry,

From: Renji

"Hey Guys! I finally made out here, and just got all of my stuff into my new room! There so much space out here i don't know what to do with myself! Anyway my room is HUGE! I could fit, like, two of my old apartments in just the bedroom!...Well, anyway everything is cool up here but i already miss you guys...maybe all of you could come down here when i get my own place, and have a awesome party or something...:) talk soon

Renji sighs to himself as he spends the next two and a half hours unpacking boxes of varies things, including a small bookshelf, his books and textbooks, his fishin gear, and five large bags of clothes.

After what feels like ages, he finally gets to his last box. Pulling off the tape he quickly opens it only to find a few items in it, an old stuffed pineapple that had been spray painted red given to him by his friend ichigo partly because of joke and partly because it reminded him of the redhead.

Renji picked up the plush toy and chuckled at the memory, laying it down on the bed he reached in again pulled out a bran new set off shot glasses,

"for when you have us over! Parties are never fun without a few good drinking games, eh?!"

The red head couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest as he thought of rangiku's parting words. Setting the glass package down with a soft clink and reached in for the last two things and placed them on my nightstand. Just looking at the gifts made him want to race back and jump back ,not there waiting embrace. Renji shook his head out in determination, no he wouldn't go there. He came down here to find a better job and to get away from that overcrowded city.

Sighing renji pushed the empty box to the other side of the room before standing up, stretching his arms over his head. A series of pops and cracks burst into the air, like firecrackers.

With a few more stretches, renji left his room trotting down the staircase into the kitchen.

Quickly, the red head popped open the fridge and grabbed a couple of oranges, two bottles of water, and a carton of his favorite chocolate milk before waltzing through the large French doors that lead down to the dock.

Meanwhile

Byakuya casually swam through the waves, getting lost in their rhythm. Lazily, he pushed through the swaying current diving down into the dark blue abyss only to come back up in a elegant loop-de-loop.

His back curves delicately in an arch as he slowly comes back down to finish the loop. Long ebony hair swirled about his head making his pearly white skin almost glow in the grey-blue water. In that moment, he was beauty in every essence of the word.

Byakuya gives a gentle kick with his serpent like tale, pushing him forward head first into the current. His tale is a mix of dark blue, black and grey blended together to resemble a lurking thunderstorm just on the horizon.

His body isn't very bulky nor board but rather trim and slender yet every sculpted muscle and toned chest screamed power beyond comprehension.

It's not long before byakuya begins to stray from familiar waters and into darker waters, edging himself ever closer into mershark territory. Byakuya has always had a fascination with the mersharks and the mystery that surrounds them. He often ventures to the borders of there territory to study their habits and rituals.

His thoughts are brought to abrupt stop when nearly goes over the massive trench that was the mersharks home. Quickly he pushed himself into the dusty, eroding rock and peered over the edge, a pair of stormy gray eyes searching the endless black pit for movement. He just spots a flick of a brown and gray stripped tale before his concentration is shattered by a soft wail. Byakuya flicks his eyes back to where he spotted the tale only to growl in frustration when he finds it gone.

Another cry pierces the water again, this time it comes out more panicked and increasing in volume. Slowly byakuya turns his head in the direction of the sound and focuses his sensitive ears on it's location.

It wasn't exactly hard to figure out that the sounds of distress were coming from a sunken ship known as Davy Jones Locker. It broken and rotting body sits on a ledge just five hundred meters from where he lay hidden. Cautiously, byakuya sits up on his elbows and leans over the edge, staring into the black cauldron of seeming emptiness.

The brunette's head is racing with questions,

"Should i go or should i not?"

"What if it's a trap?'"

"What if i don't go?"

"What if it's not a mermaid, Maybe it's a mershark..."

Another cry sounded this time there was a bit of desperation in it, an aching for attention. Byakuya sighs in frustration and scrubs a hand down his face before huffing in annoyance and gives in. Soundlessly he rose up with a silent kick from his powerful tale and dove down into the blackness. Byakuya made sure to keep as close the wall as possible and keep his ears sharp and focused for any movement while he waited for his eyes to adjust.

He slowed his decent and focused his hearing on the loud wails that now filled the water like sirens. He had nearly made it to the old legendary ship when his eyes had adjusted enough to back out the over all ship.

He made sure to keep as hidden as possible from any nearby mersharks, for they hated mermaids with a burning passion. Though there hatred for us mer-folk goes further back than the first mer-king and his ancestors. Legend says that the mer-folk and mershark people use to live in unison, but when the Great Mer-King Zale died and his son Guinevere took the throne a great storm began to brew. He had grown a deep seeded hate for the mersharks and banished them to the depths of the trenches of the seven seas. Those that resisted of spoke out against him were slaughtered publicly as examples to the rest.

Since then mer-sharks have hated mer-folk. They love to corner lone mermaids and capture them, swooshing them off to there dens and are often used for 'entertainment' and are never heard or found again. Every now and then a few bodies turn up...beaten and in pieces.

It's then that byakuya's thoughts scatter throughout his brain, "What am I doing here? I am going to get myself killed for Pete's Sake!" he thinks a frown beginning to sink into hard lines on his face.

A cry wafts towards his ears seemingly answering his unspoken question. Byakuya gives the trench wall a hesitant glance before he pulls away and swims towards the outline of the ship. Now that he's closer his ears can pick up on the soft breaths in between cries making it easier to find it's origin. Ever so slowly he circles the rotting boat before spotting a port hole big enough for him to fit through.

As he drew closer and the cries stronger worry spiked down his spine. Forcing himself to pick up the pace, byakuya quickly scanned the upper decks making sure to be as silent as possible. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness somewhat he could move much easier through the old cabins.

When he came up empty handed he moved to the lower decks and the cargo hold. He swam in a silent panic as the cries died away until there were almost non-existent. Byakuya made quick work of combing through the rooms on the lower decks, searching them twice before moving on the next.

He was on the second to last room when he found the source of the distressing wails. There, tucked away in a small crate lie a small baby. A mer-baby to be exact, and a girl no less.

Slowly, byakuya pears over the edge of the crate and stares in curiosity. His eyes roamed over, absorbing every inch of her little body. Her head is covered in black waves and her skin is luminous white that could easily have been made of ivory.

Her eyes resembled the purest of sliver mixed with that of King Zale's powerful thunderstorms. To top it all her tale was the darkest of blues and elegant like that of a serpent Her fins are decorated with small white dots that shine like stars when she moves it. She reminded him of the clear midnight sky with the full moon out.

Ever so slowly byakuya moved his hand and reached in to touch her. The movement immediately catches her attention and she reaches up with two small chubby hands and a large toothless grin appears on her mouth. A loud gurgle escapes her throat when she grabs hold of his slender and clawed fingers and pulls them closer to her face in genuine interest.

Byakuya cups the side of her face and smiles when she nuzzles into his hand, enjoying the warmth it provided. He chuckled when her tale wrapped itself around his arm and pulled softly trying to bring him closer to her. Caving into her request he picks her up and nestles her head into the crook of his neck, she yawned and giggled and tried to grab at the lose pieces of hair floating around his face.

"_She so small..._" _He thought,_"_smaller than a normal mer-baby should be...hmmm strange_"

Once she settled into a soft doze, byakuya quickly set out to find materials to make shift sling. After a good thirty minutes of searching, he finally had enough material to make what he needed.

It wasn't long before he had finished the sling. Tying it around his chest he gently slid the baby girl down his chest and into the sling without waking her from her slumber. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran a clawed finger along her small baby tummy, the action made the girl coo softly before cuddling closer to his chest.

Byakuya watched her for a little bit, sweeping her black hair from her sweet face and staring in awe at her beauty.

"Well, well, well, isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever saw?"Said a strong and deceptive voice.

Byakuya whipped himself around only to come face to face with three mersharks. He held the baby closer to his chest and backed away a little. .

"Where are you going, princess? We won't hurt you...much." He said with the biggest smirk on his face.

The others slowly advancing towards him, chuckling. Before byakuya knew what happened they had backed him into a corner, trembling. All his senses are overrun with fear and the need to run burns hot in through his veins.

Byakuya felt trapped as the three mersharks slowly circled him, closing off all the ways out. It was when his back hit the old cabin wall, that panic started to set in. The rotting wood creaks and groans under my weight as i lean further back onto it, looking for a way out.

"What's a sweet little mermaid like you dong in a place like this, hm?" The biggest one asks in mock concern. Byakuya glares at him but says nothing.

"Awe don't scrunch your face like," His tone suddenly dips down and becomes hard when he speaks again, "It makes you look ugly..." Byakuya feels a shiver run down his spine but he ignores it in favor of staring at the man eating creature.

"What? Do I really look that scary to you? Do i guys?" He asks, but his gaze is fixed on byakuya.

The others quickly back him up with jeers and disagreement and gave him praise for being there great leader. Byakuya focused on his surroundings, searching every crevice and shadow for a safe way out, before looking back at the beast in front of him.

He had short and wavy brown hair that was slicked back with a piece dangling out in front of his face; he wore a black silk sash around his waist where his tale and torso meet.

His tale was long and slender and covered in black and gray strips, it swayed from side to side like a sharks.

_"One of the others had called him Aizen I believe..." he thought._

Just the very mention of his name in his mind made him shudder.

The other two were smaller than Aizen, and had black hair and dark green eyes that made their faces pop in the dark room.

One tale was covered in dark black spots that seemed to almost fade into his skin, while the other had dark black strips that stood out against his pale gray body.

They were both scrawnier and only semi built, but that would help them move faster through the water and catch prey with more precision.

He let his eyes shift across the room once again looking for a way out; a minute later he spotted one in the ceiling right above the third sharks head.

It was just big enough for both him and the baby to get through; he focused his attention back on the mersharks who were now only five feet away.

He took a deep breath and did the only thing he could do, which was to sharpen his tale spines and make a dash for the hole.

He pumped his tale as hard as he could, his extended tale spins sliced through the water making a loud whipping noise.

He swam as hard as he could and thrust himself through the hole; he wrapped his arms around the baby protectively trying to shield her from the jagged pieces of wood that stuck out on either side.

Moving as fast as he could he pushed his way through but just as he was nearly to the other side he felt a searing hot pain shoot up through the back of his tale.

He let a pained filled scream that seemed to make the whole ship quiver and shake; one of the mersharks had caught him by one of his fins and was trying to drag him back down through the hole.

He struggled to get a good grip to help himself pull his tale free; he searched blindly for something to grab a hold of with one hand.

He finally grabbed something metal and gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white, he pulled as hard as he could screaming in pain as he did. The sound of flesh, bone and skin being ripped and crushed could be heard throughout the cabin.

He struggled and thrashed, his other fin could be heard whipping through the water trying to make contact with his enemy.

This only made the mershark bite down harder, refusing to let go of a possible meal. His breathing quickly became labored and shot out in short pained huffs; he tried to regain some of his senses but that all left him when he felt the beasts clawed fingers dig deep into the base of his tale.

The mershark smirked as he heard yet another blood curdling scream rip through the air and the shrill sound of a baby crying.

"We got him now boy's! Looks like we're going to be having ourselves some fun tonight!" yelled Aizen.

His chest was puffed out as he tried to make himself look bigger.

There was a small applause from the other smaller mershark as the leader took a deep and low bow and blew kiss into the air.

Aizen stopped when he suddenly heard the shrill screams of a baby crying. He smirk only grew as he listened to the baby's cries and the labored breathing of what was either to become there next meal or just a toy to play with.

"You hear that... sounds like we got ourselves a little added bonus..." he said, his face white with excitement.

The other mershark cheered and watched as he gave the other nod telling him to pull again; immediately the being yanks hard on the fin earning them a series of loud pops and snaps.

Byakuya moans in pain and clings tighter to the metal object he's hanging onto. Taking some deep breaths, he tries to pull himself together. But suddenly all thought leaves him when the creatures claws dig deeper into his tale making the holes bigger.

Aizen nearly swam and hid behind a few crates in the corner when he heard the sound that pierced through the water.

Byakuya couldn't hold it in anymore as a half screech half sob tore through the water echoing off of every wall of the sailboat making the it rumble and creek with strain.

Faster than lighting the tale thrashed violently and byakuya's other fin spines whipped through the water again in a last stitch effort to make this monster release him.

This time the spines hit there mark spot on. He took out the beasts eye making it let go of his tale and cry out, his hand holding the right side of his face as he growled in pain.

They looked back up to see that the mermaid was gone and the only thing left of him was the dark red blood that swirled around in the room.

Aizen sighed; he loved to chase after his food it was so...so...thrilling, he turned to other two and spouted off orders.

After they swam off, he closed his eyes and lifted up into the water taking deep breath and smiled. His prey wasn't too far and he was losing a lot blood so he wouldn't be hard to find.

He'll let him run a little further before making his finally

Blood poured out through Byakuya's wound as he raced through the boat and out a port hole in the side of one of the rooms.

Swimming out into the dark he moved as fast as he could scaling the side wall of the trench, knowing that if he so much as looked back they would would be right behind him wanting nothing more than to rip him limb from limb. He had to keep moving, he looked down at the crying bundle in his arms, for her sake. He had only just found this tiny little thing and he was already doing everything for her.

Holding her closer to his chest, he pressed on doing his best to ignore the pain that was pulsing through his tale and fin.

As he turned his attention back to the front and dived head long into a tightly knit net that wrapped around him like a snake.

He suddenly remembered the baby and stopped thrashing, and quickly turned his attention her, she was crying and reaching out with her small hands to touch his face.

He cooed comforting words to her and held her close to his face letting her play with his hair and lightly explore the curves of his face.

One of her small and fragile hands ran over his lips and he gently grabbed her hand and gave it a sweet kiss.

It was almost as if she was thanking him for what he had done, he gave her a weak smile before gently laying her back onto his chest and tried to get out of this entangled mess knowing that it fruitless, but he didn't care and kept at it.

It didn't take long before his strength began to fail him sending him into a panic.

He held the baby tightly to his chest as he thrashed about. He stopped momentarily when he felt a tough yank on the net and he felt the himself being pulled up to the surface.

He gasped his eyes growing wide in fear and his face turning and whole new shade of white, as he struggled as much as he could against it.

He was nearly to the surface, now laying limp in the net no energy to fight back anymore, he could see a large tan man with hair the color of deep passion.

Even though he was human, when he looked at him he couldn't see him hurting anything. His large, strong arms looked safe and warm and he suddenly had the urge to be held by those arms and feel them around his body keeping him safe from any and all harm.

He stared up through the water at this human and unknowingly reached with one arm, begging to be held with those oh so strong arms, to be loved with an undying love, to have anything.

He suddenly felt the net being pulled out of the water and quickly carried away from the edge of the boat, before he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for now. Hope you like! Read and review please. Thank you!

Did i make it any better, or did i make it worse? should add more? please let me knew in the comments and private messages.

Please be nice. I know this is my first fan-fiction but i want you guys to be honest, though don't just yell at me and tell me it sucked. Please tell what i should fix! Thanks.!

Also tell me what you thought, and what I should fix. There are a few grammar mistakes, but I will go back through it, and edit any mistakes!


End file.
